Trouble In Paradise
by LightandSound
Summary: Now 21 and a college graduate, Claude Sheffield reads like a successful turnaround story and a true product of normality. As part of a half-hearted business internship, he takes a thinly veiled vacation to Kalos with his benefactor and de facto guardian, Terrell Scott.
1. Live the Life

Generosity is such a curious concept, is it not?

"_Flight AK914 to Kalos will be departing shortly. Passengers, please head to gate 6."_ A drone-like voice, resembling that of a woman, rang through the airport's intercom.

I took hold of the one duffel bag I had with me, standing up with the one person who I went with for the trip to Kalos. That one person was the one responsible for all of this, for me going on a plane to the reputed region of beauty. It is from his charity that this trip, along with many other things in my life, was made possible.

The airport was crowded, filled to the brim with people that were going on their own summer trips. Due to the cold weather, it didn't seem that way. Contrary to what I assumed when people travel in the summer, no one bared their skin. Everybody looked a bit anxious, a bit too professional, and business-like. Had vacation turned into an extension of work?

This _was_ Celadon City Airport, of course... Like Saffron, Celadon City was the other business capital of Kanto. Its reputation as the rainbow city didn't diminish the drab nature of the people here, though. It was the one city in Kanto more depressing than Saffron, which was mildly amusing and surprising to learn. Not even the game center or the Celadon department store made people happy.

The actual airport itself wasn't as colorful as the Celadon sign or its skyscrapers. Aside from a large mirror that I sat against, which displayed an overcast Kanto, it wasn't a remarkable place to be in. A lot of white, metal designed to support the building instead of aesthetic qualities. The only color I see was the various corporations that set up shop here. Fast food joints, stores sanctioned by the Pokemon League, and areas designated for pokemon. Areas which were rare and looked depressingly empty...

Many people around me looked tired, exhausted from wherever they came from. The departure area, where they corral people with boarding passes to planes that leave Kanto, looked more alive than the people that actually were vacationing _here_.

The one exception was, of course, the middle-aged man travelling with me. His name was Terrell Francis Scott, a man who on the outside seemed youthful. So alarmingly youthful that one could confuse him as the younger person from the both of us. That youth was lost on his physical appearance. When he is tired or simply lacking energy, it showed easily on his face and demeanor.

"Come on, Claude. Don't look so dead!" He half-shouted, in a lame attempt to try to get me energized about this trip.

I looked at him blankly, which prompted him to start walking to our designated gate. I kept close as I could to the caretaker of my adolescent years. We waded through the crowded hall, having to stop to verbally announce our movements to clear our path. Unlike myself, he had taken the brunt of the luggage, since he was the frivolous one of the both of us. Granted, the the one luggage case and the backpack he carried contained a few of my posessions, mostly clothes. Pragmatism was a cruel thing, but laziness forced me to let the older man carry the belongings that I couldn't fit into my own bag.

All I really had was another luggage case, a smaller one. I didn't know the contents of it, more clothes? Technology that I refused to put on the bigger bags? Terrell, or Mr. Scott as he likes to be referred to as, was very vague about this vacation. One day, he would say that it was for leisure, then suddenly an internship, and other things I couldn't remember. All I knew was, that it was likely for Mr. Scott's own benefit that this trip occurred. This was all about feeding his conscience, or his ego if I wanted to be more cynical.

I didn't mind going to this trip, personally. Kanto was depressing to live in and even after 4 years of school in a region outside of Kanto, I couldn't escape the feeling of being trapped. I felt caged even within the big cities of Celadon and Saffron. I tried to think from a more optimistic point of view... Perhaps going to Kalos would do me more good than the 4 years in Unova. I could try to take life slowly, relax, and not think about what would happen the next day.

Mr. Scott and I reached Gate 6, the amount of people here sparse. Perhaps we were early, but I wouldn't mind sitting in a plane until it had to depart. A lot of the in-flight entertainment would be useless, but I find myself reveling in my own thoughts as I grew older. This surprised me and alarmed as I grew into adulthood. I was still a young adult, but I craved inactivity, a sedentary life where I would mill around uselessly. I was willing to spend the rest of my life thinking thoughts...

We presented our boarding passes to one of the attendants. Mr. Scott and I were now granted entrance into the plane. As we walked to our seats, I remember Mr. Scott mentioning something along the lines of 'our flight is first class,' or something such.

Did he mean that our seats were nicer and that the interior looked more ostentatious? It looked snazzy and the entertainment options were far more extensive. However, was this entirely necessary? I looked at my 'benefactor,' as I liked to refer to him... He looked proud of himself, as if he arranged this flight all to himself. Mr. Scott turned to me, his movements haughty and reeked of superiority. I felt smothered and annoyed just from his presence and yet he hadn't even made physical contact...

It seemed our designated seats was a pair closest to one of the windows, so I sat down on the seat furthest from the center. Mr. Scott could deal with socializers.

"Claude, _this_ is why I'm taking you to Kalos. I'm going to teach you how to afford all of _this_ without having to worry about money. You will become a man of the elite." Mr. Scott said as he put the luggage on the empty compartments above us.

I nodded slowly at his statements, his purpose as to why we were going to Kalos. It sounded hokey, almost as if he was making them on the spot. That was the tricky thing about Mr. Scott, though. It was hard to discern whether he is truthful or if he was lying. To figure out what he truly wants or desires is beyond my realm of comprehension. There are days where he is hostile, then there are days where he is willing to help.

It felt almost like a daily revelation, but Mr. Scott remained in perpetual anonymity to me. With that thought, I turned my head to window to the circular window. I wanted to take one long look at Kanto before this plane would set off for Kalos.

I tried searching for the skyline of Saffron City, but I couldn't find it... Perhaps the plane was facing away from Saffron, since I couldn't see any of Celadon's buildings. The sky seemed to be permanently overcast, but the region was mercifully free of rain today. There were several planes lined up from what I could see, some with liveries in languages that I didn't recognize...

I could hear the sound of people shuffling to their seats, the inane sound of chatter increasing in volume. It turned my eyes away from the window. There were more people here now, some mingling and refusing to sit down in order to socialize with their friends. The plane somehow felt crowded, even in a section reserved for the 'elite.' The people certainly looked rich and accomplished. A lot of the men and women I saw carried themselves with a genuine confidence, an almost accidental arrogance.

Even in the unconscious competition to see who is the richest or most accomplished, the people regarded each other in good spirits. I glanced to my 'benefactor,' who looked a bit forlorn and dejected. Seeing such a sight on the man's normally confident face was a rarity. Anger was what I would expect, an envy showing itself with a glare from his eyes, but sadness?

Most everyone looked like the product of a corporation, or maybe they were executives. One would think that this plane was a business trip from the amount of suits being worn around. The sports coat I was wearing made me feel like a pale imitation from the professional-looking passengers. Was this the sadness that Mr. Scott was feeling?

What was their purpose? Was Kalos merely a stop to them?

I turned away from them, maybe my perception was at fault. That was a weakness of mine, I was so dazzled by the richest of the rich that I fail to notice the others, the majority. I shut this feeling out as fast as I could and looked out at the window, not wanting to stand in sudden solidarity with Mr. Scott.

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking..."_ I tuned out the male voice from the intercom, disinterested as to what he would say.

"Claude, your seatbelt. We're going to take off soon." Mr. Scott chided me for being unaware of the pilot's pre-flight statements, then showing me how to put on the contraption.

I did suit with mine, securing the seatbelt around my waist with little struggle. I looked at the window again, seeing the scenery move ever so slightly. I took a deep breath as the plane approached the runaway, which allowed me to see some of Celadon's skyscrapers. Much like Saffron's, they too stood out even under the most dreary of clouds. At least it was clear, with no sudden fog enveloping the whole region.

Was one supposed to feel forlorn when they leave the region they call home? That, along with emptiness and uncertainty, was what I felt when the plane took off. Kanto's landmarks were eventually replaced with the neverending sky. I didn't dare look down, fearing vomiting in the plane.

I felt bound to my home, its embrace never letting me go even as the plane sped away from Kanto.

I looked away from the window and tried to put myself in a sleeping position, feeling exhaustion creeping up... In a matter of minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Checking out of a flight is a miserable process... Not only do we have to wait around as the authorities check the luggage, but the airport was packed with people. Mr. Scott and I were literally standing in a corner, trying to make way for people who were also frantically trying to get what they packed.<p>

Kalosian airports felt oppressive, though the insides looked pretty. There was a metal arch design in one corner, metal columns, and mirrors that allowed one to sight-see. The one we were in seemed to be main one that served the region, called _Aeroport de Lumiose _or something like that. It sounded awkward and unintentionally hilarious when rolled through Mr. Scott's tongue.

The heat within this airport was oppressive, almost choking. The amount of people inside the large hall we were in obscured what little I could see of the new region. I was profusely sweating, already soiling the half-decent coat and the white dress shirt I was wearing. Mr. Scott wasn't faring much better. The room _reeked_ of perspiration and desperation to leave this airport.

I regret overdressing now, I really did. Even those that had the minimal clothing to be decent found themselves suffering under this ridiculous heat. I couldn't escape the stench of the people around me and I wasn't even sure whose nasty scent it was...

I saw Mr. Scott eyeing the conveyor, then him beckoning to me follow him. I sighed in relief, _finally_ we can retrieve our luggage and get out of this airport. I grabbed the smallest duffel bag and extended out the holder so the bag would be moving with its wheels. Mr. Scott and I walked away from the hall and down to the main entrance of the airport, where there was slightly less people. Mr. Scott turned to me, looking pensive and ready to announce something.

"Claude, there'll be a taxi outside that will take us to Lumiose City, the capital, to sight-see some of the tourist destinations and go on a shopping spree if you want. After that, we'll go to Coumarine City to check in to the Coumarine Hotel. Then, we can do whatever the hell we want!" Mr. Scott laid out the agenda, even having to shout at some certain parts to make sure I could hear against the cacophony of the airport.

His antics led to a many stares and a moment of the chatter dying down, which made me a bit uncomfortable. I nodded quickly to ensure that Mr. Scott won't think I would need a reclarification or additional explanation. I dreaded another lecture from him... I hadn't expected that there would be a taxi driver that would drive us around Lumiose City, but I am glad that he was still rich enough to afford a driver... Though I didn't want to think of the expenses. We had first class tickets, a taxi driver acting as a faux chaffeur, and a hotel room. I wasn't sure if I could fathom it if the last two ended up being high-end, though a hotel suite was tempting...

_So what about the business internship?_ I wanted to ask, but he was already walking to the exit. I had to follow suit before I ended up losing him completely.

Mr. Scott and I took our first steps outside of the airport, breathing in the Kalosian air for the first time. How silly of me to think that it was hot inside, I could feel myself melting as Mr. Scott and I walked closer to the arching road, which had cars lined up along both sides of the road.

"Our ride is the blue taxi." Mr. Scott said.

The blue car did indeed stand out from the row of cars lined up on the curved road. It was the only blue one, lost in a sea of wildly varying colors. I wanted to guess that this taxi was special, a probable demand from Mr. Scot when he planned the trip... It was incredibly short for a four-door car, though. There was a sense of economy to it, built to conserve and be efficient rather than being powerful.

The windows rolled down as we approached the car, revealing a male driver inside. Like Mr. Scott, he was in his middle-ages, though a bit younger and a bit more masculine than my benefactor. The driver would have an easier time pulling off a youthful act than Mr. Scott, though the driver's hair was balding and graying.

"You're early, Terrell." He deadpanned and saying Mr. Scott's first name slowly as if to try and irritate him.

I looked Mr. Scott to see if he would react. Aside from the familiar edge in his eyes and annoyance, he didn't seem to be phased at all by the taxi driver's attitude.

"We don't want to be kept waiting. Where do we put our stuff?" Mr. Scott asked, clearly intending to deflect whatever the man was saying.

"The trunk. Now hurry up."

The car's trunk had opened soon after. Mr. Scott put in the one luggage case he had, then went for mine. I handed it to him and he put it on top of the other one with some ease. He then removed the backpack he was wearing and set it against the tower of luggage cases.

I wiped the neverending beads of sweat that dripped down my forehead. A few minutes in the furnace of the Kalosian heat and I'm already melting. I hastily opened the door to the back section of the car, wanting to get in before the heat would suffocate me even further.

I closed the door as soon as I was seated, feeling a slightly gentle cold breeze course through the backside. I was relieved, not only was the car running, but the driver had the courtesy to have the air condition on.

I fastened my seatbelt, to find that I wouldn't be the solitary passenger sitting in the back. Mr. Scott had decided to sit with me, willing to converse with the driver from the back. I looked away from Mr. Scott, feeling an incredibly uncomfortable sensation just being near his vicinity. When I had least expected it, when I craved to be alone in my own thoughts, there _he_ was.

I took a deep breath as silently as I can, knowing that I would have to stomach the whole ride. I survived an entire plane ride with Mr. Scott, surely a drive through a big city wouldn't be any more different?

A conversation between Mr. Scott and the driver had started and the car began to move.

"How is life in Kanto, _Terrell?_" The driver asked, emphasizing Mr. Scott's first name in a concerted attempt to try and aggravate my benefactor.

I was tempted to see how Mr. Scott reacted.

"Do I really need to tell you, Sevan? It's all fine and dandy, nothing noteworthy." Mr. Scott responded, clear that he wanted the driver to shut up.

The driver, named Sevan, didn't attempt to respond to what my benefactor had said. Though I got the feeling that Mr. Scott's despondence was getting to Sevan.

We soon found ourselves entering the freeway, which allowed me to properly tune out whatever words that Sevan or Mr. Scott were saying.

The environment was fascinating to look at as the car sped down the freeway. Unlike the constant wave of green and the sudden patches of industrialization I would see in a Kanto commute, the car seemed to be driving in a freeway built on dry, barren lands. It was no desert, but the lack of vegetation and even water could explain the egregious heat. This was certainly not the sight I expected to see in a new region.

I am hoping that the rest of Kalos does not look this depressing or feel so miserable.

I felt the slight intertia of the car changing lanes, which allowed me to see a few cars that drove through in slightly higher speeds. One that stood out to me was an exotic-looking convertible red car. On that car was a man, driving alone, wearing a shirt covered in palm trees, and bespectacled in sunglasses. That was all I could see, as the man increased the red car's speed as soon as he passed the car I was in.

I pulled my head away from the passenger window, to find more chatter between Mr. Scott and the taxi driver.

However, the conversation was in a language I didn't recognize. Sevan had an ease in his control of the new language I was hearing and was a lot more comfortable using it compared to the lone language I know. Mr. Scott was trying in vain to try and communicate with Sevan with what I assumed to be his mother tongue, but it was a challenge for him... It wasn't as bad as Mr. Scott speaking kalosian, but it was still painful to hear nonetheless.

I looked ahead, seeing a bright blue tower, though it mixed in with the clear sky, that wasn't so far from us. The car seemed to be on an exit from this freeway that would lead us down on a route that would take us directly to Lumiose. It was more like a highway, with only one lane reserved for each direction.

A nagging familiarity came at the sight of that blue tower... I traced that familiarity back to a distant memory, a memory that suggested that I was in this region before. I was tempted to try and force my mind to remember what that memory was and why this tower was so significant to me...

I remember its striking beauty, but...

I couldn't have been here before. No, that wasn't possible. I don't remember the dry land, the ridiculous heat, or going to an airport. It's probably just misplaced nostalgia...

I simply set myself against the seat once again, content on looking at the passenger window. There was less badlands and more grass, this time around. The fact that there was only one lane did quell my worries just a little bit, assuring me that Sevan won't attempt some sort road rage by driving on the opposite lane.

Even though we were rapidly approaching Lumiose City at our current speed, my feet felt numb from a lack of use and my left arm had a tingling sensation to it. I tried to think nothing of it, but mental distress and the thought of a potential internal malfunction within my own body quelled up my anxiety. I wanted to get out of this taxi and try to purge these thoughts away...

The car had started to slow down as more and more buildings from the city started to appear. Lumiose appeared to be circular and the buildings were a combination of drab, classy, and homely. It looked like a city choked by the modernization of society, yet still remained tightly to its old roots. The contrast between some was jarring, even from afar.

"So, any place you would like to go to?" Sevan suddenly asked, leaving me unsure as to who he was directing his question to.

"Claude..." Mr. Scott nudged me as he whispered my name.

I shrugged my shoulders quickly in response, unsure as to who Sevan was asking... Me? He has yet to even acknowledge my existence, let alone ask for my name.

"Just drive around the city and stop where all the tourists are." Mr. Scott answered, seemingly on my behalf. He glared at me when he finished his answer, silently accusing me of not being confident enough to talk to the driver.

"Typical." Sevan spat out, acknowledging the task but it was clear that he would not enjoy it.

The taxi had now crawled to a stop, a line ahead of us now, and one booth just a few cars ahead. Toll booths? Aside from Unova, which was a region filled to the brim with toll booths, I'd never imagine Kalos having some.

After minutes of small movements towards the booth, Sevan had paid the security guard in the booth, which finally granted us entrance to the city. I was relieved, feeling the small sense of depression disappear for just a brief moment. I could no longer bear the scenery, the endless amounts of badlands that extended even to this very city's borders. It felt far too derelict, too lifeless... I couldn't stand such a barren environment no longer...

The car moved in occasion, inching closer to the toll booth. Then, I felt my body slightly pushed against the chair, the engine's roar piercing through the windows, signaling that we were finally near Lumiose City.

I no longer saw the badlands and the taxi was now in the city. The transition from such barren nature to a bustling metropolis was too sudden for me, making me disregard the fact that Sevan had revved the engine as soon as he entered the city. The taxi started to shake from the bumpy road, which did not look smooth at all.

I felt overwhelmed and enthralled as Sevan drove down the street. The buildings were a bizarre marriage of modern and ancient. The modern buildings looked sleek, meant for a corporation, and were built for space. While the more traditional buildings looked more aesthetically pleasing to the eye. There was a bizarre elegance to their design that made them endearing, almost attractive. They felt homely...

"Alright, the intersection in front of us is where North and South Boulevard meet. We'll go to Prism Tower, then Rouge Plaza, and we're off to the hotel. Good agenda?" Sevan stated, directing the question towards Mr. Scott.

"Yes, Sevan. We don't want to be in this city for long." Mr. Scott responded, almost too quickly.

I wouldn't have minded staying in this city for the day, but it seemed it wasn't to be. Yet, as I took in the sights and sounds of Lumiose... I started to realize that Mr. Scott's hesitance in being in this city wasn't entirely unfounded.

The amount of cars that were passing through the large intersection in all directions made me feel queasy, making me wonder just how Sevan would be able to turn without angering one driver. The sidealks themselves seemed packed, though the people walking through looked panicked and paranoid. As if the slightest hint of an emergency would send them into a hopeless phase of utter desperation and hysteria. There was the occasional trainer or two, running down the sidewalks while trying to make their way to the routes, offering up some sort of positivity. I could even see a few pokemon out and about in the sidewalks. Another oddity, considering the amount of cars driving through. Yet, the people seemed uptight, almost rude...

Maybe we were better off somewhere smaller, so we could rest from the plane trip without having to deal with such an active city.

Sevan decided to make a very sharp right, the sudden inertia leaving me helpless as I was yanked slightly to my left. He then seemed to step on the gas pedal, making the taxi's engine roar for a second before quieting down to a reasonable level. Sevan seemed to be aggressive in this boulevard, overtaking other drivers and nearly bumping others in front of him... In response, we get honks and shouts of frustration from drivers that were muffled by the closed mirrors.

Every driver in this boulevard was aggressive. It was a very uncomfortable disharmony of cars passing around, with a lack of rhythm or any sort of consideration being shown. As I continued to look out into the window, it was hard to begin to tell who was who or what was what. The city began to blur and so did its people. All uniqueness was lost to a steady stream of seemingly comfortable sameness. Colors of gray and black were so common throughout these buildings, with only neon signs, flashing lights, and colorful proclamations differentiating them, if there were even any.

Sevan had slowed down the car and made a left turn, one that nearly knocked my head on the window. It didn't help that Sevan had made the turn so rapidly. The sudden turn left me with a faint sense of dizzyness and a moment of blank thoughts. I had become so disengaged that it was difficult to focus on anything. It took me a few moments to regain a sense of thought and to process the fact that this taxi was now in a new street. Which, from a glance, was just as big as the boulevard we were in. There were less cars here, though the pedestrian presence was considerably larger.

The light blue tower that I saw on the freeway was in full display, the car was literally opposite from the structure. From the distance, I could fully take in its elegance and its curvature. It seemed to glow under the sun, seeming only to stand out under the clear kalosian skies. That sense of familiarity returned with a much greater force. I _knew_ I had seen this tower before, this was not my first time.

"That large tower ahead of us is Prism Tower. Nothing special, really. It used to be special until the league decided to make it the pokemon gym." Sevan suddenly stated, his voice taking on a distrusting and borderline rage-like tone on his last sentence.

I turned my head to see what Mr. Scott's reaction would be, but he didn't say anything. He only nodded his head to the driver he hired and didn't seem to actually care for his words. I wanted to attribute the sudden aloofness to Mr. Scott's apathy of the pokemon league, but Mr. Scott always seemed to exude an annoyed atmosphere whenever Sevan would speak.

I looked back at the tower, feeling deflated from what Sevan had said. The design of the tower was still beautiful to my eyes and I couldn't resist being charmed by its elegance... Yet, to hear the tower's main purpose being reduced to a gym... Yet, I still obsessed over the thought of this tower. I have seen the structure before, somehow. Perhaps what bothered me is that I didn't know when...

I sat back against the chair, looking through the passenger window as the car moved at a reasonable pace. The endless stream of people walking about, trying to rush each other, and waiting at a crosswalk would have to tide me over until we get out of this city. The buildings here looked much older than the ones on the boulevard. Instead of sleek modern buildings interspersed with traditional-looking buildings, this avenue was unquestionably old. The only traces of modern design was the occasional cafe that we drove through.

It was the people that had caught my attention, though. Naturally, there were more people walking towards the Prism Tower roundabout than going to the boulevard. It seemed to be tourist season, though it was difficult to distinguish who was who and why people were acting in a peculiar way. Who was a local? Who was a tourist? Why are the people so intent on walking so fast? Why are they so paranoid?

The taxi had eventually reached the circular roundabout that surrounded Prism Tower. In the sidewalks, there were a crowd of people idly standing by or trying to move, shoving or pushing down the stationary. What was going on here?

"What the... Riots!?" Mr. Scott shouted.

Wait... Riots? I took a closer look at the taxi's windshield. There was a crowd in front of Prism Tower, blocking the doors and antagonizing what looked to be trainers that were opposite of them. The crowd itself wasn't uniform, but most were carrying white pickets with writing that I couldn't read due to the car's speed.

For a split second, I saw one person from that crowd actually lunge on one of the people trying to get into the gym and assault them, _right in front of a crowd_. I was too transfixed by the horror in front of my eyes to immediately turn away from the scene.

"Sevan, get us the hell out of this city! Why haven't they closed the roads!?" Mr. Scott nearly started to panic, fearing for his own life.

Sevan seemed to have complied, for just as soon as I was about to turn away from the violence, I had no longer seen it. He then immediately got us on a street that led directly out of the city and weaved through the cars that had slowed down to due to the violence. We were the only ones that had successfully made it out of that roundabout, for what was behind us was now transfixed by the violence that was sure to erupt.

I felt anxiety creep to my chest, suffocating me with the temptation to scream out in panic and a rapid increase in my heartbeat. Did Mr. Scott know about this? Did Sevan know about this? What the _hell_ just happened back there? Why did it happen?

I wasn't sure if the entire city was stable at this point, or how we were not pulled over by police by Sevan speeding down the street and into an exit. It didn't matter though, I did not want to be in this city any longer. The thought of being isolated here under martial law, on what was supposed to be a vacation...

"Did you know about this, Sevan!? Did you know about what would happen here!?" Mr. Scott cried, his voice cracking under his hysteria.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sevan screamed at this top of his lungs, making the car jerk forward violently.

The taxi sped out of the city, running through the exit and entering the highway leading to who knows where. Mr. Scott had not dared to talk after Sevan's outburst.

"You two have entered Kalos at a horrible time. Everything seems normal, but that riot? That riot was arranged by people who don't trust the pokemon league, who don't trust those so-called pokemon trainers. People thought it was nothing more than a fringe movement, but they were wrong. Those people, unfairly demonized by this region, are normal people just like you and me. They are not malevolent and they are not evil." Sevan suddenly spoke, vaguely explaining what happened back at Lumiose.

"How did you know and not tell us that, Sevan!? Did you think I'd take someone with me at a region that had some crazy activist movement!?" Mr. Scott asked, utter frustration taking over him, a panic I rarely ever see from him.

"You allowed your parasite to enroll in a school in Unova, Terrell. It's clear that you're used to endangering the lives of the people you seem to love, if you even know what happened there." Sevan flatly stated, not even bothering to reciprocate Mr. Scott's shouting.

"Whatever happened in Unova was already over, Sevan! Don't you dare to try to lay the blame on me, that was his choice! NOT MINE! A bit rich you're telling ME to shut up, you rebellious prick! Just drive to Coumarine City and don't you dare go anywhere else!" Mr. Scott shouted, never resting to catch his breath.

There was only silence in the car now, with Sevan refusing to respond to Mr. Scott's tirade. I wanted to say something, to ask a question, but I knew that my perspective was limited. Both of them had knowledge that was implicit to them, knowledge of this region that I didn't know. I could only keep silent, with the car's engine being the only sound around us aside from nearby cars passing by. The situation would only get worse if I tried to speak.

I mulled over Mr. Scott and Sevan's words... Just how much did Sevan know? I remembered his tone when he explained the sudden riot and the breakdown of peace, he sounded _sympathetic._ Was he sensitive to the cause? The message? Did he personally know people in that crowd in front of Prism Tower? I can't imagine it being an act...

Mr. Scott would've had to have researched about this region in advance of our vacation... My knowledge of riots were limited, but Sevan's words suggested to me that there was an external cause to this riot. That there were people that knew about a movement, but responded to it with only an apathy. Surely, Mr. Scott may have seen something in the news during his research...

I wouldn't put it past him to hide something like this, considering his obsession with appearances. He wasn't taking the knowledge of the fact that we had entered Kalos in such an unstable day very well. Accusations would only incense him further, so I decided that it would be best not to ask about what had happened...

I then thought to Sevan's statement about my going to a Unovan university, specifically Castelia City University, prior to this trip. It was half-true, his statement. I enrolled in Castelia City University just shortly after a group called 'New Team Plasma' was defeated. That same team was an offshoot of the original 'Team Plasma,' who held much of same ideals as those rioters back in Lumiose... Yet, things were different when I had entered in Unova.

I entered that region when it was barely starting to recover from New Team Plasma's activities. It was a far different atmosphere here in Kalos, a much more threatening one. There seemed to be a cloud of uncertainty that was draped over this region, something that I didn't expect at all.

Another question lingered in my mind, _how _did Sevan know how I went to Unova during my college years?

I wasn't sure who to believe, or what to believe. I could only blankly stare at my hands, my mind shutting down and my thoughts disorganized. All I knew was of the uncertainty of this vacation... How would we live in a region that seemed to be unstable?

I waited for someone, maybe Mr. Scott or Sevan, to rationalize it and say that it was merely an isolated incident. A blip in the radar, an oddity in an otherwise peaceful city. Yet, I was only met with silence and a tense feeling through the air. No one dared to speak.

The car slowed down at some parts and accelerating at others. I felt the swerve of a sharp turn and the car slowing down to a halt, where were we? I looked up from my hands to find the taxi parked in front of a brown building, designed elegantly. On the building's center was a wooden double door that seemed to have been polished recently. However, the roof, which was darker than the light brown exterior, suggested that the building was one that lasted through modernization. It didn't look ancient, but it did not look sleek.

"Get out and get your belongings." Sevan ordered us, which only incited a scoff and a fit of near rage from Mr. Scott.

I opened the passenger door as soon as I could and walked to the car's trunk, focused only on getting our luggage out, as was Mr. Scott. Sevan at least had the courtesy to open it. I hastily grabbed the smallest luggage case and the backpack that Mr. Scott carried around while in the Lumiose Airport. He had taken the rest of the luggage, set them on the ground, and angrily slammed the trunk down.

"Wait here, I'll pay the driver." Mr. Scott told me, refusing to say Sevan's name.

I watched as Mr. Scott walked over to the driver window, taking out his wallet and giving Sevan a stack of pokedollars. The exchange was mostly peaceful, though it was clear that Mr. Scott no longer trusted our driver. The thin acquaintanceship that they had, which seemed to be established long before this vacation, was now severed. A fragile bridge not only had been burned, it was destroyed. There was no hope of repair.

As soon as Mr. Scott walked away from the driver's window, Sevan's taxi had sped off. Leaving Mr. Scott and I in front of our hotel, with luggage at our feet.

It was only now was I able to take in the city we were in, Coumarine City, I think... Unlike the packed city of Lumiose, Coumarine felt a bit empty. There were people walking out and about, but no crowds. There was a strange sense of normalcy and peace here, senses that felt too jarring. The hotel also seemed to be close to a port, with an array fancy looking boats.

Mr. Scott picked up his luggage, motioning me to follow him to the hotel.

"Okay Claude, now that _that_'_s_ over... We're going to check into Coumarine hotel and get the keys to our two-room executive suite. Separate beds, if that makes you happy." Mr. Scott tried to keep a lively tone as he layed out the agenda.

I only looked at him blankly, which prompted Mr. Scott to open the door by shoving his arm, temporarily letting go of one the cases, then grabbing it, and using one of his arms to shove the doors open. We walked into the hotel and it was a sight to behold.

The hotel looked classy in the inside. With alternating panels of blue and cream white on the floor and lights that evoked a gothic design. The chairs, tables, and sofas seemed to also be artfully selected. The former two had intricate wooden designs, while the waiting areas were dressed in fabrics of deeper red or blue.

There was a receptionist ahead of us, behind a desk that shined under the lights on the wall. He was a young man, with slack black hair and a look that suggested he was pampered. He smiled almost instantly as soon as he saw us.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Coumarine Hotel. How may I help you?" The young man asked us, sounding a bit too enthusiastic and happy. It came off forced.

"Yes, hello. We're here to check in." Mr. Scott answered, clearly intending to rush the receptionist.

"Yes... Yes, of course. Your full name, sir?" The receptionist ask, his happy charade falling apart bit by bit.

"Terrell Francis Scott."

"Okay... Just let me through the computer..." The receptionist got to work immediately on the desktop next to him.

"Okay, under your name, we have for you a two-room executive suite with full housekeeping, amenities, and free wi-fi. You also have one guest with you. Is this information correct?"

The receptionist was only met with a nod from Mr. Scott. This caused him to reach for under his desk and handed my benefactor a booklet.

"Enclosed within this booklet is a list of your services and your room key. Please keep it safe, for we only provide one copy of each room key card. Enjoy your stay and thank you for choosing Coumarine Hotels. You are staying in Room 125."

Again, the receptionist's words only fell to deaf ears, as Mr. Scott started to walk towards one of the hallways, where there were rooms marked 100-110. I followed suit, but I had to wonder... Was it entirely necessary for Mr. Scott to act like that? He is rarely kind to strangers, but I thought Mr. Scott would've shown more courtesy to people meant to make us feel comfortable...

The hallway ended at a room marked 120, which was a double doored. We then took a right, the new hallway actually full of double door rooms. Mr. Scott found room 125 and slid the room card on a device next to the door. It beeped and the small dotted light on the device flashed green, the door was unlocked.

I gaped when Mr. Scott opened the door... The suite was very high class and felt 'complete.' The décor was stylish. The room we saw, which I presumed to be the living room, was fully furnished with a TV, lamps with white covers, and dark blue sofas. Mr. Scott and I walked in, setting the luggage aside.

"At the very least, they don't disappoint. It looks like we weren't able to do some shopping. I have to call the rental car company too..." Mr. Scott rambled, not even bothering to tell me what to do or what would happen for the rest of the day, taking the luggage to the beds.

I sat down on the couch that faced against the TV. The only thing I could see was my own reflection, tinted in gray.

I was surprised that I looked so tired, yet calm... There was no emotion on my face, just a blank look that didn't surprise me, yet it also scared me...

I looked away, knowing that I had to help Mr. Scott unpack. I sat up, feeling anxiety take over me as I got a small luggage case that Mr. Scott had left near the corner.

I wondered what would happen now, or more importantly, what would happen in the future.

I left those internal questions unanswered and carried on my day to the rhythm of clothes being unpacked, luggage being opened, and the sounds of the rooms around us.

I laid down on one of the beds as the last luggage case was unpacked and set aside in a closet, yet my eyes reamined perpetually opened...


	2. Heat

I stared at my reflection in the water, feeling a sense of loss as I took in my lethargic state. I did not know that five days would leave such a profound effect on me, an effect that nearly cost me my sanity and my ability to function. Five days of losing sleep, endlessly staring at the window as I lay down on the bed, and constant images of innocent people being beaten down. I wasn't sure how to take such a phenomena and I felt defenseless... I couldn't rid this panic and hysteria from myself...

I had to be careful as I stepped away from the edge, else I end up in the water. I was near the Coumarine port, with the same fancy ships I saw from five days earlier still docked near the immaculus wood. In truth, it felt more like a shared marina... I wondered if we could rent some of these boats, perhaps take them out to the ocean and watch a beautiful sunset over the horizion. These boats are not what I desired, for they were mostly mini-yachts or boats that required a sail. Maybe there was a speedboat somewhere...

Even in tiredness, I felt the need to take in Coumarine City. It was a very picturesque little abode, with a few cobbled streets and a calm atmosphere. I welcomed the change of pace from living in the big city, despite my anxiety having taken on a new level. When not drowned in my own thoughts, Coumarine felt... Peaceful. I desired that feeling of peace and that is why today, I am watching the seaside.

I idly wondered what time it was. Considering the sun was out in full force, it should be high noon. Even admist immersing myself in such a calming atmosphere, I couldn't escape the blistering kalosian heat. It was no less intense here in Coumarine City, though it was somewhat more bearable now. During the week, I had decided to rid myself of wearing the attire I had brought for the 'business internship,' and went short-sleeved.

_Ah... The business internship..._ I lamented. It had successfully escpaed my mind a couple days after what had happened in Lumiose, but I had thought about in occasion... Now it was on the forefront on my mind, a what could've been scenario.

To be frank, I hated the thought of a business internship, even though it certainly was the best thing possible for me in terms of my progression in society. Business was never really a calling for me, nor had I ever been passionate about the discipline. Maybe out of weakness, or maybe out of fear, I had only undertaken business as a form of study in order to appease Mr. Scott and also in the hope that it would land me a decent, stable job. No ambitions, no stratospheric goals. The aim was to be inevitably second-rate, an irony that was not lost on me when Mr. Scott insisted I study business.

_Maybe if only I had shown more enthusiasm, more care for what I was forced to study..._ I thought idly, but dropped those thoughts shortly after. I wasn't itching to have my thoughts run in circles.

I walked away from the port and back to the Coumarine Hotel. There had not been much of an agenda these past five days, nor any sense or sort of direction. I was largely left to my own devices, as I had rarely seen Mr. Scott within the suite. It was only during the wee early hours of the morning that I saw Mr. Scott, with him splayed on the bed and reeking of questionable odors. It really wasn't until yesterday that he had started to spend more time in the suite and talking to me what we would be doing in our incredibly long stay in Kalos.

As for myself... I didn't exactly help my mental state. I had spent the last five days reading political articles, opinion pieces, and columns. I was immersed in a constant stream of information, wantonly taking it in without absorbing any of it. Most of what I had read concerned the events in Lumiose, which would then lead into myself reading about Kalos as a whole.

To put it in words, the immersion was... enlightening and certainly eye-opening. It did not take long for me to realize just how divided the Kalos region was. The split within this region was both ideological and by coincidence, geographical. I had the luck of the draw, with Coumarine City being in Coastal Kalos, a safe haven. The other sub-region, Mountain Kalos, was unstable in every sense of the word. There were threats to secede, a provisional government being forcefully installed, and Kalosian governmental buildings ransacked and evicted of employees.

Of course, just like all unbelievable things, the events' validity was called into question. No one is sure of the state of the region, and in most cases people were afraid to comment if such a question were to be asked.

I myself didn't believe much of it, but that was my perception of politics. The one thing that surprised me was what was fought over.

_Pokemon._ I wasn't sure if it was the creatures themselves, the league, or the occupations that came with it. Regardless, it was the frame behind the ideological split.

There seemed to be two main factions that fought over Pokemon. One faction described itself as one that advocated for 'human supremacy.' They believed that pokemon were inferior species and were effectively holding human development to a halt. It was them that held back what humans truly could be.

Almost naturally, there was a side that deeply pro-pokemon. No one is quite sure what to call those people, 'a silent majority' is what most of the press seem to say.

That was my reading of it, though admittedly it was a very basic and barebones reading. I actively looked for two sides and for that ideological split. If I had to be honest, what I had truly read from it was that all sides seemed merely the same, with only variations and self-delusion running rampant through each group's various statements. The extreme ends only acted as a template for splinter groups, the 'true' silent majority. It was a cynical, though honest reading of it. Amusingly, such an argument that each group was merely acting from an illusion of self-given purpose was only shown in the fringes of the internet... The media that was a step beyond the independent media. Outlets that actively sought out the conspiracy theory and played devil's advocate with an almost disturbing glee.

Opening the door to the hotel and walking to my room had become a laboring process, with my walking slowed to a crawl. As soon as I reached room 125, I fumbled around my pockets for the one card key that Mr. Scott had entrusted me with. It always seemed to get lost within the fabric of the pockets, smothered beneath my wallet. Common sense would have me put it within my wallet, but alas... I lack the ability to think far ahead at inoppurtune times.

I opened the door to the suite, which had become slightly more acceptable and homely to live in without cringing at the utter excess of it all. When one looked at the décor more closely, it was actually neo-retro in a sense. All items looked brand new, the artwork on the walls looked suitably modern, yet there was a feeling of nostalgia of a recently bygone era in the coloring, the design, and even on the furniture. There were also windows at strategic places, which did allow some nice views of the ocean.

I sat down on the blue sofa, grabbing the remote in the process and settling for daytime news until Mr. Scott came back. I was surprised that I had came back to an empty suite, for it was a Saturday. He was likely exploring the nearby town or this hotel. The main attraction, Lumiose City, would remain in perpetual lockdown...

I wouldn't have minded this sort of existence, sitting down on the sofa and watching mindless television... I could barely comprehend what was on, it seemed to be a news program with flashy graphics and occasionally a few interviews being shown. Nothing too brutal, nothing too boring. It was typical and comfortingly normal.

Perhaps this was what the lap of luxury was, making life even more comfortable than it should be. College was my first exposure to such luxury, yet sitting here in a sofa that was easy to get lost into... It felt excessive, almost unnecessary and unneeded.

What was the point of all this excess? Why did Mr. Scott order such a lavish suite?

Admittedly, this suite was better than living in a hostel. I sat up from the sofa and left the TV on, a waste of energy, but I wasn't the one footing the bill. I should be looking to eliminate such energy-wasting habits, but I find apathy getting in the way, along with convenience.

I merely milled around the central hallway that connected the lounge, the bedroom, and the kitchen. There didn't seem to be much hope of Mr. Scott coming back, so perhaps I could explore Coumarine City myself... However, for all its prettiness, there was naught to do in Coumarine except endlessly stare at the ocean. I was no sociable creature, so it was unlikely that I would ever set foot in a cafe and start chatting naturally.

I couldn't suppress my sudden desire to expose myself under the dreadful heat... It made me feel nostalgic, this feeling of aimlessness. It harkened me back to 4 years ago, when I was but a mere 18 year old, only having just turned into a legal adult. I was starting university, with roommates that were too active for my tastes, and my desire for isolation being suddenly turned into a desire to be less isolationist. Albeit, it was only to such a limited extent that I essentially locked myself in my dormitory and became isolationist for the rest of my college years.

I would stay in this suite then, until Mr. Scott came back. There was a lot unplaced and unneeded nostlagia today. I fiddled with my thumbs, trying to bide my time and letting boredom settle in.

I heard a small 'beep' from behind the door, indicating that it had been unlocked. Then, the suite door opened, revealing Mr. Scott. Surprisingly, he looked neat and professional. There was nary a blemish on the suit he was wearing, which was a cream colored suit with a similarly covered undershirt and tie. He looked a bit exhausted. I should be concerned, but I found myself looking away as he made himself at home.

"I've never seen you up this early." Mr. Scott commented, which didn't elicit a response for me.

Oh, time. Another thing I lost track of through this relatively hellish week. To be honest, I wasn't sure why I needed to keep track of what time it was any longer. His comment did make me question what time it really was though, certainly not the morning...

"Are you alright, Claude?" He had asked, though not in a way that showed concern. Mr. Scott was losing his patience with me, with the way his voice developed an uncomfortable edge.

"I'm fine." I replied back, trying to signal my annoyance with my voice as much as I could.

"Oh, you speak now." Mr. Scott responded back, getting my unsaid message loud and clear.

Perhaps that was the game today, how much can we burn our bridges without completely destroying them. I saw him walking back to the bedroom, finally leaving me alone in the living quarters.

I stared in his direction, feeling unexpectedly wistful and even a bit sad... Sad for who? I'll admit, it was for myself.

I felt my arms being burned by the surface of the counter, which was being directly hit by the sun from the window behind me. I regretted not going sleeveless, it's certainly going to leave some kind of mark...

I got off the counter and closed the blinds, shutting some of the light out and propagating darkness around the room. I liked it better this way, less heat to deal with... Less emotions, less fighting, and less reflecting...

Maybe I'd get some peace this way...

* * *

><p>It was a sad fact that staying up late into the night was of no concern for me. I had become so used to staying up into the late hours, way past midnight. It was something of an exaggeration, as it was currently 30 minutes past midnight. I'd normally be dry heaving on my bed, mulling over my thoughts and 'freaking out' about my future, as I would think when I was young.<p>

Tonight, it was different, more calm and more serene... Though to frame my night in such positive words were little lies. I didn't feel calm, just devoid of any emotion. I sat in my bed, with the one next to me empty. I was expecting Mr. Scott to come back, but he never did. If I wasn't silently panicking over such a fact, I'd have chastised myself for sounding like a concerned partner. Yet, even in the age where I was supposed to be one hundred percent independent, I was still reliant on an authority figure to take care of my welfare and my being. How utterly pathetic I must sound, especially to those raised in a 'laissez-faire' perspective.

Self-pity was the new theme for the night. As such, considering that I would seem to have this villa for myself, I would watch TV then. I can't imagine the news being aired at this hour, primetime has long since passed and I know that perhaps the majority of the normative citizenry must be asleep.

I grabbed the remote and settled myself onto the couch, feeling the last vestiges of exhaustion escape, guaranteeing that I would not sleep tonight. I pressed the 'on' button, finding myself on a channel that exclusively showed kid-friendly fare. More importantly, it showed pokemon. I felt a bit miffed that I would find myself in such a channel. I felt an indignancy, a shame at watching something so naïve of the world.

Was it truly naïve? I never knew just from watching just a few seconds of it. The colors were too bright for my liking, the dialogue too stiff, too forced. I had a curiosity for the show, though, that allowed me to sit on it for a few minutes and observe what was truly going on. I didn't want to analyze it, for fear I might hole myself in my own thoughts and cause another wave of hysteria.

I recognized some of the pokemon on the screen, though it was clear that they were not of Kalosian origin. In fact, many of the pokemon I've seen on this show so far was from Unova... Wait...

Oh, I recognized these pokemon now. The protagonists of the show seemed to be the 'Swords of Justice,' and looking at the listing, that _was_ the title of the show. I remember studying these four legendary pokemon very briefly for a class in college, though it was likely I took it when I was merely a first or second year. Was it the Pokemon History class? I don't remember it being particularly intensive in the courseload... Ah, I can't remember, oh well.

I also noticed a distinct lack of humans in the show, which felt like an affront as a viewer. There was no emotional crutch, no scapegoat to defend. Then again, perhaps that was for the best. I probably would've been a touched more incensed if a bigoted human had been put on the show, though how the show would've been kept kid-friendly was lost on me.

I opened the guide menu, noticing that perhaps I couldn't escape from pokemon. Never before have I ever felt so alienated from society. There were so many programs related to the creatures, some that looked appealing and some that I would just flat out avoid. Surely there must be a good human drama somewhere, or even a comedy...

I gave up once I reached the 'paid programming' channels. There was utterly nothing in the guide that I'd attach myself to, though there were a few things that piqued my interest. However, the indignancy came back when I thought of the channels I wanted view, but for much different reasons.

To my surprise, there was a channel dedicated to academia and the university. It was a channel that showed documentaries based on academic documents, dissertations, and journals. It reminded briefly of the dream I had back in my university years. Pursuing the doctoral degree, becoming a scholar, and teacing at a bastion of knowledge. Romantic, yes, though it was a fleeting dream.

Perhaps the university being brought into the forefront of my mind was what triggered my second bout of indignancy. I felt a certain bout of nostalgia for my college years, a sudden fear that perhaps they were my glory years, as recent as they were. It seemed so silly to worry about whether or not I had 'peaked' in life.

The program title itself was curious, _Estranged Partners: An Examination of Sexual Pokemon-Human Relations._

I wasn't surprised to find such a documentary at this late of an hour, where only the most depraved or the most exhausted would dare stay up. Sex was a topic that had gotten more difficult to avoid as I got older. To the point where I honestly no longer cared about the thought of having intercourse. It was so odd, the way it was taught. It cannot be denied that it was something of a bizarre human ritual if taken at the prudish perspective. A taboo not to be taken at all. Abstinence is key, temptation is the tainted apple. Perhaps the only thing more taboo was the thought of pokemon intercourse, a subject that not even the most brave would dare not even touch. A taboo of all taboos of sorts.

As I switched the channel, making a jarring transition to kid-friendly fare to possibly provocative commentary on sexual relations, I wondered just how much controversy did this cause if it was a publicized release. As far as first impressions go, I wasn't particularly impressed. The points were fascinating and the commentary compelling at times, especially at a segment where emotions were described and how generally pokemon feel a greater attachment towards fellow pokemon or humans rather than humans. There was a severe lack of biology, of examples, or perhaps even images of their assertions. It was a lot less scientific than I had imagined, a lot less concrete, and more theoretical.

"_However, the human species themselves are far more predisposed to sex than their pokemon counterparts. Tests and studies have shown that humans have a greater appetite for sexual intercourse than say a typical Lucario or even a Zororark. Perhaps the unfortunate part of such tests is that there are not enough variable between both humans and pokemon. Humans are only one species after all. In spite of our uniqueness, Pokemon merely display us as a homogenic species."_

For a documentary about sex, I was disappointed that the actual commentary itself actually did not explicitly mention the inner processes of intercourse. The words went into one ear out of the other as I blankly stared at the screen, losing what little interest I had in the program. I kept the volume low, in an attempt to try to be decent and not to disturb the neighbours in the nearby rooms. The documentary kept on with its chaste nature and I felt my eyes began to close little by little.

The program had finally ended, which had segued into some commercials. I felt a relief, feeling my silent obligation to watch the documentary come to an end. I pressed the info button when I grabbed the remote, revealing the time... _2:00AM, time has passed by too fast..._ Sleeping would hold no reward at this hour, it seems an all-nighter was inevitable.

I watched as the commercials passed by, with some reaching informercial-like lengths. The desperation at which some commercials try to sell their products astound me every time. At the very least some looked amusing, if downright illogical and even dangerous. Pokemon pillows that actually simulate attacks while a child sleeps? A nightlight powered by actual fire?

A commercial then came on which I instantly recognized from constant late night TV sessions similar to this one. In fact, such commercials came on at this time of night. It was a commercial that advertised '_ils sont des celibataires chauds,'_ under the foreign wording were 'Many Hot Singles FOR YOU!' in hot red coloring against a shimmering pink backdrop. The background then faded into dark blue as sensual music played, revealing a tomboyish woman with coiffed red hair looking seductively into the camera. She was posed against a bed, arms crossed and looking like she was actively looking at me... I felt uncomfortable under her stare.

"_Bonsoir. Bienvenue a les secrets, a place where you can call the hottest singles all over Kalos in one phone call. Just dial the number below your screen right now and the first phone call is on us. It's free and we promise... No one will ever know. So, give it a try. We're ready for your call."_

The woman on the TV winked as the number was displayed on the bottom of the screen, above it were the words 'READY FOR YOUR CALL' in some bizarre, neo-futuristic, yet somehow retro font. The whole commercial itself felt as if it was deliberately antiquated, shot with a camera that did not give a clear image.

I thought of calling the number on the screen, considering I had nothing else to do tonight or for the rest of my time here in Kalos... I wasn't one for sexual exploits of any kind and there was a slight fear that I may well call an imposter on a line. The lack of any sort of regulation was shocking, but I was beyond caring at this point. Perhaps someone to talk to, probably someone looking for sex, was a remedy I needed.

I went to the bedroom to grab my phone, since I had left it charged ever since I retired to this damned suite in the afternoon. I was glad it was no longer the embarrassing flip phone I distinctly remember owning at some point in my life, but perhaps the one con of having such an advanced phone is that I am woefully unskilled at handling technology.

_Just make the call and remember the number on the TV screen..._ I said to myself mentally as I tried to navigate the phone, having to get through a lock screen due to my constant paranoia that people would try to physically steal or take a glance at my nonexistent data and media.

I sat on my bed, leaning myself against the wall and laying down slightly. I dialed the number, hoping that I get it right and that the number actually existed. I heard the dial tone ring on multiple times, feeling a quiet anxiety take over me. Who was going to pick up on the other side? Will I be met with silence?

"_Bonsoir, bienvenue a les secrets. Please wait as we process your call and match you up to the hottest singles in Kalos. Sorry to keep you waiting, we know you don't want to."_ A male voice said, trying to sound seductive but really sounding more enthusiastic instead.

A waiting line, and they tried to be cheeky about it. I didn't feel the need to respond, since the message sounded like it was pre-recorded. The music from the commercial was the background music it seemed, playing once the male voice was gone. I shifted my body, feeling a sudden sense of violation. It was too fast and too sensual for my liking.

The waiting line felt too long and the music started to grate on me... After a few minutes or so, I heard the music start to quiet down. Did the people from _les secrets_ finally connect me to someone?

"_Who is this?"_ A female voice answered, sounding incredibly raspy and incredibly annoyed. I gandered that the waiting line for her must have been far longer than mine.

"A man." I answered back.

"_Well you clearly don't sound like one. I'd hang up but the waiting lines suck. Name?"_

"Claude. Who are you?" I responded, feeling a small tinge of regret at taking the bait of calling this line from the commercial. I was tempted to launch my own set of retorts, but I didn't have the energy to... I tried to tell myself that there were worse people in these adult chat lines. At the very least, I got someone who seemed to call for no reason but to pass the time, which was largely my reason for calling as well.

"_Name's Molly. Well, at least it sounds like you're normal. I was expecting someone who was climaxing on the phone already. You sound way too young, though."_

I also did not expect this phone line to make me feel affronted.

"I'm 21. I do not use my voice often." I tried to respond factually, though I probably came off sounding scripted. To be truthful, it's been a long time since I tried to speak with someone that is not Mr. Scott. I've been used to his ticks, the way he responds, and what he likes to be told. I was tempted to hang up, not caring that it would be rude.

"_21? Nice. You're ripe for an emotional breakown. I only have a year on you, I'm 22. So, I guess all we're doing is asking questions. What the hell are you calling this les secrets line for?" _Molly asked, almost demandingly.

"I am bored." I flatly answered.

"_Well you sound like fun, nice to know."_

"Why did you call?" I asked, a half-hearted attempt to try and turn the tables while I still can.

"_Eh... I was bored too. Honestly I thought this line was going to be someone who tried to have some sort of sex over the phone. At least I got someone normal. I swear, everyone in Kalos can't get enough, at all."_

I felt odd hearing the mention of sex from her, considering it was on my mind prior to this call. I understood now why some people are prudish, it truly was uncomfortable to hear about sex in common conversation. I started to wonder why I even decided to call this line in the first place. Sleep would've been a much better alternative...

"_Well, considering that we're on the phone in this late hour. I'm assuming you're fine with late night eloping. You sound interesting... And Kalos is boring as hell."_

I felt bad for letting Molly carry the entire conversation with myself only giving very sparse answers... If I were to be humorous, I guess I could take the risk of having some sort of human interaction outside of Mr. Scott. It felt incredibly dubious as I thought about making the offer to meet during the day... Sacrificing time to meet someone from a telephone chat line? Logically, it didn't sound right and I was honestly being an idiot about all of this.

"I prefer the daytime and I don't do eloping." I said.

"_Well, that changes things. There's really nothing to do at this hour, considering I'm in the 'nowhere' part of Kalos. All of the good places are probably closed now, because nobody does 24-7 anymore."_

"Where do you live?"

"_Ah, Cyllage City. Well, I don't really 'live' here, I'm on some weird-ass vacation because my family thought I was too much in love with my job, so they made me do vacation hours. They at least had the decency to leave me alone, because I am done having to live with them."_ Molly began to sound more and more tired as she spoke on, exhaustion creeping in.

I balked at the amount of the coincidences between us. What were the chances that the person I'd speak to would also be a vacationer here? I briefly thought of what happened this morning, with my sudden bout of fatigue and increased weariness. I thought of asking Molly about this region, about what happened in Mountain Kalos and whether or not it was true that Kalos was truly in political turmoil. Unfortunately, knowledge of her as a tourist did deflate my hopes. She would likely know just as much as myself, and I didn't want an answer that would essentially command me to do more research.

"You're really... _Out there_, Molly... Are they recording this?" I asked, my voice pausing at inoppurtune parts and some stutters here and there.

"_Thanks? Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if the people behind this stupid line were recording this. If you're assuming I care about my privacy, I don't give a shit about that. The more you hide, the more transient you are."_

I nodded, not having any sort of response to her statement.

"Well... If you still want to meet..." I tentatively asked.

"_Sure, why not. I'm essentially wasting my life here, might as well waste it with another person's. Where?"_ Molly asked.

"Coumarine."

"_That far? At least Coumarine sounds better... Though how are we going to meet? I don't strike you as the type that would have some sort of social media."_

"I don't." A little white lie, I _did_ have social media, but it's likely long lost by now.

"_One hell of an iconoclast in this day and age then, I'm surprised you say you're 21. I guess it's a date then, though I honestly don't think we'll ever see each other. Too bad we can't see send pictures. Thanks for giving me the excuse to get out of Cyllage, though. My hotel is falling apart and there's nothing to see here."_

"The hotel in Coumarine is nice... There's a cafe at the lobby if you want to try it. I might be there."

"_I guess I might go to Coumarine before noon. Even in the summer, there's still rush hour. Well, if I find you, see you then. If I don't, it was nice talking. Bye."_

The phone line went dead after Molly's farewell. I found myself having to take a few deep breaths from the conversation that had just happened. I glanced at the clock, with it reading _3:00AM_. An hour literally passed by as I had my conversation with Molly. In my sudden state of lethargy, I could barely process what was said, what I had proposed, and what she had agreed to. Did I dream up this whole conversation? Or did it actually occur?

I put the phone back in the charger and set myself off the wall. My mind was blank, unwilling to think. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt a sudden anxiety within my chest, a sudden swirl of imaginary air in my chest. My heart felt like it literally dropped. I feared a heart or anxiety attack, but I seemed to remain stable.

I stared at the wall, feeling only emptiness... Even as I closed my eyes, I did not fall into a deep sleep, a sensation in my chest preventing me from doing so. Anxiety never disappeared, and all I could do was stare at the wall as the night drew further. Eventually, it would be morning.

This was one more sleepless night that I didn't want or need.


	3. Passion

"This is luxury, Claude. This car represents what it means to live the high life. It is what you aspire to be and what I, to some extent, am."

I glanced at what he was talking about, a cherry red vintage sports car that looked polished and sleek. I had to admit, it had a good aesthetic and it certainly looked nice, but I did not understand the revelatory tone that Mr. Scott used in description of the car. It seemed a car for a joyride, but luxurious? I've seen far better examples of luxury than what my eyes are seeing.

I nodded along, considering that adding my own dissent would inevitably transform a peaceful situation into something unnecessarily dramatic. However, it was hard to keep attention to Mr. Scott's rambling about the car.

_Just let me get back to the hotel..._ I pleaded to Mr. Scott silently, but it seemed there was no stopping him.

I let my thoughts wander into the events that had happened in the night I had phoned someone in an adult chat line. I remember it with an almost astounding clarity, knowing more details than I had expected and the name of the person who I had talked to. Molly was her name, if I could remember... If there was perhaps one thing that I remembered from her, she was certainly very honest.

I looked back at the car, hearing only silence as Mr. Scott inspected the car. I was surprised that his spiel had ended so soon. I wondered whether or not I could leave the car's premises now. The car agency that Mr. Scott had hopefully rented the car for was near the route exit that one could take on foot. I forgot what number it was, or what it even led to.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Someday, I want you to be the eventual owner of this car..."

I tuned out whatever it was he would say, knowing that it was all false. I had to commend Mr. Scott for trying to bring some enthusiasm, for believing that I would be an entrepenur like he was. However, it was a lost cause. I heard his voice soften in volume as he glanced at me, with him now realizing his statements were falling on deaf ears.

"I guess you're free to go now, then." Mr. Scott merely turned his back and looked at the car.

I made no response as I walked away from the car rental company, relieved that I no longer had to be shackled next to my caretaker. At the same time, I was surprised that he would let me go so easily.

"You are aware that _you _can use this car, right? You can drive it to your heart's content, so long as you don't damage it." Mr. Scott said, successfully stopping me in my tracks.

I honestly had no idea what to do or how to respond to what Mr. Scott had stated about the car. Is he implying that he had rented the car under _my_ name? Or is he trying to lie to me? I was surprised at how direct Mr. Scott was, to the point where he literally said that the vintage red sports car behind was apparently mine for the duration of the vacation. I risked repeating the statement in my head and restating out loud, but it made me suspicious... Normally, when Mr. Scott gave me such large gifts, he would always vaguely term the conditions behind such gifts if I had complete ownership of them. In this case, I can't imagine him not wanting the car, Mr. Scott salivated over its very presence.

Perhaps this was his last ditch attempt to try and provoke my interest. Tempting as it was to ask about his statement of my sudden rentalship of the car, I decided to walk away with no response instead. I'd interrogate him later, though I probably wouldn't be surprised if he ended up forgetting about what was said today when I would ask him about the car. He's always out and about, I'm not even sure when I'll ever see him.

I walked back to the hotel, taking in the sea air while I carried on at a leisurely pace. I thought about the need for a car, considering all the positives and the negatives. I can't assume that Mr. Scott would pay for the maintenance and gas costs, though he can certainly cover it. I would probably only use the rental car to get out of Coumarine City. Beautiful and picturesque as it was, the city was lacking in activities. Though what I'd do outside of this city was another thing entirely and a question that I dared not asking to myself.

As I approached the hotel, I thought to Molly. I wondered if I would meet her today, or if what she said last night of our phone call being our first and last interaction would become true. Internally, I wanted to meet her, if only to break up the current monotony of my vacation. There was a fear of meeting her that came up when I had entertained the thought of doing so. Was I prepared to try and strike up a decent conversation? I wasn't, but at the same time, the monotony was getting to me. It was descending me into a madness, a burgeoning insanity.

I opened the door as soon as I reached the hotel, reminding myself to go to the cafe to make sure I try and put some sort of effort in finding Molly. I was half tempted to go back to my room and forget about everything, plus to also take advantage of room service. I had something of an excuse to grab a bite to eat at the hotel cafe, I hadn't had breakfast this morning. In fact, I don't even remember the last time I had a large, proper breakfast. Though it was more of a yearning than anything, for I had always become instinctually hungry whenever I wake up every morning.

I was hoping that the cafe would offer better food than room service, at the very least something gourmet. I glanced around the hotel lobby, trying to find a sign for it. Even after one week of staying here, the magnificence of this hotel still had a profound effect on me. An effect so strong that it prompts me to silently worship the interior architecture every time I watch it. There was a sort of beauty and elegance to the lobby, a beauty that was not emulated by the neo-retro design of the hotel suite I sleeped in.

Yet, much like the hotel suite, the lobby emanated a nostalgia of an era that has long passed. An era that has been long been forgotten, spurned and scorned by the progression of society and its eternal obsession with pokemon. Much like the airport in Kanto and the nostalgic architecture of Lumiose City, this hotel remained an iconoclast, resisting the all-consuming culture of pokemon that has permeated our society for as long as I was born.

I glanced around the hotel, trying to silence my thoughts and grievances against the world I lived in. After a few moments of glancing around, I found the entrance to Coumarine Hotel cafe. The sign that indicated its entrance, which bizarrely was small and the size of a door, seemed to blend in the cream-colored wall. It took a few seconds to properly see the sign, and I wondered how I must look. Standing in front of the entrance like a buffoon, having a moment of being tormented by my own thoughts, drowning myself in them as if they were a refuge from this world.

I walked towards the entrance, only looking forward as I felt eyes around me. Even though the lobby seemed empty, I felt a sensation of being stalked, that someone was perpetually watching me and tracking my every move. I glanced behind me as soon as I reached the cafe entrance, finding no one except a few persons lined behind the receptionist's desk. I found no relief, though. I hurried on into the cafe, not wanting to look back.

The cafe itself was of an intimate scale, encouraging couples to sit down have a chat. The absence of any tables that would serve a trio only served to cement the fact that there was an underpinning of romance behind the cafe's main selling point. It also felt homely, disavowing the classical architecuture of the lobby of something a bit more familiar, though not so modern that it would completely clash with the outside. Instead yellows and golds, the main pallete was a warm brown, with some maroons mixed in to give a sense of comfort and warmth. Odd for a seaside cafe, it seemed much more suitable for winter.

I sat down on one of the empty wooden tables, feeling unnerved by the cafe's emptiness. The lack of people inside was a bit of a shock to me. There was only one couple sitting in one of the center tables and the cashier in another corner. I would've left immediately if it weren't for the comforting atmosphere. Emptiness in public places has such a profound effect on me, to the point where I let my irrational fears get to me. It's perplexing that, an empty cafe scares me more than my empty hotel suite. Perhaps I just feel more exposed here, more prone to danger or to being killed... Yet who would kill me here?

I set my arms down on the table, my gaze directed towards the unlit green candle on the center. It looked new, perhaps a replacement for an old one? I wanted to touch it for some bizarre reason, but I fought irrationality. I gazed at the wall, with my thoughts starting to drift into various places.

I thought to Molly, wondering how she'd get here, and if she was even here. I felt a bit bizarre for dedicating some of my thoughts to finding this one person that I only barely know. The only indicator I have of her is her voice, and I have difficulties in remembering what Molly sounded like. It was difficult to come to terms with my sudden desire for interaction, though I simply wanted to put it down to mere loneliness. Convincing myself that I was better off alone had gradually started to wear on me and I no longer became convinced of it.

I gandered that the old college try wouldn't hurt, though that's if I somehow come across Molly today. I thought it unlikely to happen, considering that she may have left the town already. I took a deep breath, trying to decide whether or not I should wait an inordinate amount of time for a person that, once again, I barely know. I seemed to have a fondness for bringing up my lack of familiary with Molly. I was tempted to go back to my room and spend the rest of my day sleeping, going on with this vacation until I would be whisked back home.

That would betray the old college try, so I decided to stay put, watching the minutes go by. I tried to count time, though it largely led to me watching the shadows move inch by inch. The couple in the center eventually left, leaving only the lone worker that seemed to manage this entire cafe. I receded and made my presence as minimal as much as I could, feeling a sense of dread in my stomach from the sudden isolation. I glanced at the door in panic, willing for anyone to just come in and eliminate the emptiness of this cafe.

I didn't want to look at the cafe's register, for fear of seeming like an unwelcome figure to the lone worker. I tried to imagine what she felt, standing there until her shift was finished. I can't imagine a sense of calm staring at an empty room, with unfilled tables and chairs. I kept my gaze fixed to the cafe's entrance, the panic refusing to fade away.

I saw a woman walk in with a threatening gait, a youthful yet age-riddled face, brown hair, and a perpetual frown on her face. She looked like she didn't want to be here, or anywhere near this cafe at all. I felt a discomfort looking at her, turning away as soon as I can and looking at the table in front of me. I started to twiddle my thumbs, feeling a slight nervousness and fear from being around such a threatening person. I consciously tried to make my presence as minimal as possible, trying to make sure that she would not notice me. She seemed a threatening figure, a person I wouldn't want to actively talk to.

The silence itself also started to contribute to the compounding dread inside me, with the slight rotation of the fans and the bubbling of heated coffee being the only sources of sounds in this cafe. I heard light footsteps approach the register, who I'm assuming is the stranger that came in. I turned away even further, looking towards the wall next to me and the windows opposite from where I was sitting. I tried to find some sort of peace, a desperate clarity within a quiet anxiety.

"Welcome to the Coumarine Hotel Cafe. How may I help you today?" The worker had asked, a mask of a smile quickly replacing the permament expressionless face she was donning before until the mystery woman had appeared.

"Kalosian flatbread and coffee with sugar, nothing else." The woman responded, taking on a despondent and dismissive tone. It was clear, she did not want to be here longer than she had to be.

There was something familiar about her voice... The way it sounded...

Of course, what are the chances? Having my mind go through the motions of surprise and the thoughts of shock felt counterproductive to me, leaving me with not enough time to truly analyze and make sense of the voice I had just heard. Yet, from the one statement I had heard, there was no doubting that voice. It was indeed Molly, the very stranger that I had 'met' over a phone line last night. At the very least, she was true to her word. She had indeed went to Coumarine in a vain search for me, though perhaps it may have taken a lot of conviction on her own part to visit.

I wasn't sure what to feel at such a revelation. Surprise? Fear? Anger? If I were to be honest, surprise was the best feeling I could attach to my current emotions, and that's with all of the vagueness and sudden emptiness I felt insane. I somehow felt numb and a sudden desire to convince myself that I am merely fabricating this in my own mind, that I have gone insane and this is the indicator that I may be waking up from some sudden coma. It would be such a good escape, to start suddenly convicing myself that the reality I live in was not real.

I didn't want to sound like some superstitious and romantic fool, but perhaps fate played a part. I stopped there, not wanting to go down that train of thought.

I heard footsteps going toward my direction, causing me to look up. I was met with the sight of Molly in person. It was a bit bizarre seeing her in the flesh. Remembering the tone of her voice from last night, its almost gravelly quality yet still sounding just a touch feminine. I imagined a harshness to her, but I did not think that I would feel unsafe from her presence alone. She seemed civil enough, though I feared her bluntness. I tried to glance away, but it was clear that she saw me looking.

"Who are you?" Molly had asked me, seeming not to know me. I was a bit perplexed as to why she wouldn't call me by my name, yet I remembered that she only knew my voice. The expression on her face did signal to me that she clearly was not amused by my sudden stare, and it only served to make the atmosphere around us even more tense.

"Claude." I answered back, sounding more nervous than I wanted myself to be.

I saw her face contort slightly in surpirse and an expression that I couldn't decipher. She looked shocked for one moment, then questioning, and then locked eyes with mine as if I were a being that wasn't supposed to exist in the fabric of reality. I only looked back at Molly, silently wondering if the uttering of my name had caused her mind to snap. It would be amusing, though I was scared of the predicament that she was currently going through and what would happen if her current state was prolonged.

Her mouth started to open slightly, as if to ramble, and then she snapped it shut. Molly focused on my eyes once again, almost locking to my chair just from her stare alone. Just what was she planning with all of this? What was her intent? I'd put it to an internal mental crisis, though that guess was just as good as any.

"You're the person I met yesterday over that stupid phone line, aren't you?" Molly said, then looked at me expectantly.

I nodded slowly. The blunt meeting and question took me by surprise, but this was perhaps her defining characteristic. Even meeting someone for the first time, she bypasses the niceties. I wasn't sure what to say to her verbal greeting, or if I should respond. Behind the phone, I felt far more confident, as she would only be judging my voice. Now, here I was in the flesh, not knowing how to take even herself in my mind. Social interaction, even after all these years, was still an unnecessary pain.

"You're going to speak?" She asked, boring at my eyes as she sat down without one care in the world.

It took me out of my sudden shock, leaving me to finally properly process her being here. I steeled my neverves as best I could and put on my best poker face.

"Yes. I am Claude." I responded.

"Really?... Well, I guess I could believe it. Same voice and everything. You look old as hell though." Molly said, but jerked her head toward the cafe's counter.

"Molly Renfield! Kalosian Flatbread with regular coffee!" It was a different voice this time coming from the counter, a male this time.

I saw her sudden obligation to get her coffee a sudden blessing now. I didn't realize her bluntness even extended towards looks as well. Somehow, I felt wounded from her statement. Old? I certainly don't think of myself as a spring chicken. Even Mr. Scott, someone who was rapidly approaching the advanced ages, made me feel like a senior citizen. Yet, time and time again, hearing things from a person's mouth seems to sharpen the statement. In truth, I felt incredibly affronted, and I felt tempted to fight Molly over what she had said, even though it was as something as silly over what my face looked like.

I heard the clacking of her shoes, signaling that she was nearby. I took a deep breath, telling myself not to take things personally. It's unlikely that I'll ever form a deep connection to her. I just need to get through whatever interaction I will have to face today, and then I am free to lock myself in my suite...

"So, how are things?" Molly asked me, starting the conversation as soon as she sat down.

"Good." I said, twiddling my thumbs as I responded.

There was a bit of silence between us. I had the bravery to look at Molly, and somehow I found her looking at me, as if she trying to analyze the one word I had uttered.

"How are you?" I asked back, feeling her hard stare prompting me to do so.

She shrugged her arms.

"I'm fine. Just been frustrated these past few days. I swear, this region is falling apart. I thought my home region was bad, I mean the city I used to live in did have a riot a few years back..." Molly nearly ranted, having to pause before she would explode in front of an empty cafe.

I internally questioned why she didn't do so, but it is only the morning. The empty cafe still perplexed me, considering that the breakfast options here were okay. I wondered if the sudden emptiness was one of those grand coincidences, but I've never been here until now. The small exit from the cafe made it feel like an entrapment.

"Aside from that, everything's okay."

There was silence as I shifted in my seat slightly, taking in the sudden awkward atmosphere between us. Even Molly herself was unsure of what to say. I attributed it to a connection problem, though the nervous feeling in my chest was tempting me to provoke a talking point.

"Were you... Talking about the riots in... Lumiose?" I stammered, adding unnecessary pauses throughout my question.

"Do you take me for a fool? Of course it's the riots. I don't understand the fuss over the whole 'pokemon are people' shit. I've never been a fan of them and I've never had one. They're just arguing for arguing's sake. No one's getting harmed." Molly snapped, looking at me with a bizarre fervor yet also an irritation.

I felt the nervousness in my chest flare even further, with my body leaning back towards the chair a few times. Perhaps it would be unwise to inquire her further about the riots. I vaguely remember looking at articles that detailed the sudden split of Kalos into multiple regions, but my memory of them is shaky at best, and the best I could rememeber was the existence of breakaway regions themselves was heavily disputed by the reporting media.

"Maybe we could take this to something less harmless. We could always do the elementary school thing. Tell us a little about each other." Molly said, though she had visibly cringed at her last sentence.

"That would be good..." I responded, hoping that it wouldn't result in any more unnecessary silences.

"Guess I'll start off with myself, then. I'm from that little region north of Kalos, that island called Regnas, but I'm technically Unovan too. My Mom's from Unova. Regnas not too far from Kalos, though. It's only a boat ride away. What about you?" Molly started off.

I took a deep breath, giving myself time to come up with a coherent answer.

"I'm from Kanto, vacationing here with my... Caretaker. I like it here. I don't remember my family all that well, though." My voice took a meek tone, sounding far more innocent than I meant to be.

"Huh, lucky. I'd do anything to forget them and live independently for the rest of my life. Kanto, though? I'm a bit surprised you're from there. One thing, you're not a trainer and two, Kanto guys tend to be more adventurous. Then again, there's a lot of business types there too." Molly offhandedly commented, seeming to not have a care for the world as she spoke.

"How... Odd... I was supposed to be here for a business internship, but it never happened." I lamented, feeling a genuine sadness for the supposed 'internship' not actually happening.

"Internship here? In Kalos? I question who you came with. If you want an internship, you should've just went to Unova instead. There's a whole lot of business freaks there. Hell, there's even a university whose really only known for business. Either you or whoever took you here are dumbasses."

_Very coincidentally, that school is also my alma mater,_ I thought to myself. Somehow, I did not feel offended from her harsh choice of words against me or Mr. Scott. Perhaps I should just tell her that I was 'adopted...'

"Anyway, no matter. At least Kalos was your vacation choice. I don't know anyone in my right who'd go to Sinnoh, place is a dump..." Molly spat.

"Why pick on Sinnoh?" I responded immediately after, not understanding her singling out of such a decidedly average pokemon region. I did not know where this sudden bravery came from, or how I managed to become so defensive.

"Surprised you're so defensive over a region. Sinnoh's boring as hell. Really, if you want to meet a whole bunch of uptight assholes and douches, Sinnoh's the region of choice. Their champion is such a priss." Molly ranted.

I nodded, assuming it was Cynthia that she was talking about. I still did not understand her strong fervor of hatred against Sinnoh, but there was something fascinating seeing the passion behind her, even though it was the kind of passion that I would typically turn away from.

"Regardless... I... I remember someone that looked like someone from Sinnoh, if that made sense... He was... I don't remember him well... He was a trainer, but... I don't... I..." I started to ramble, my mind becoming incoherent as it tried to recollect memories that I internally knew were long gone to the void of the forlorn.

"Don't try so hard. He was probably a jerkass in disguise. I probably don't know him. You don't need to get any more older than you are, you're leading yourself to an early death." She warned me, her voice taking on a hard edge that I have not heard from her.

"...How?" I asked.

"Simple. You're damaging yourself mentally. That's all I'm going to say. Unless you want me to make your vacation even more horrible than it is. Ignorance is bliss, I'd at least spare you that."

"Ignorance, please." I answered hurriedly, not wanting to take a chance.

"Well that was quick, though somehow I'm not surprised." Molly took a sip of her coffee, finally.

There was silence between us as she finally fulfilled the primary reason for coming here, which was finishing the drink she brought from the cafe. I felt a great temptation to huff in frustration, to at least try and defend myself. Somehow, I just stayed silent, and I felt my anxiety to an acute degree. It was a minor miracle that I have not mentally fallen apart or even fleed to my room in panic.

"Talking about ignorance, have you ever been to a nightclub?" Molly asked me.

Well there's a random question when one needs one. I shook my head in response.

"Of course... Well, if you want to remain blissful from life. You can always waste your life in a rave. I did that around five years ago, right when I finished high school. It was a lot of fun back then, but then I realized what a waste of time it was. Maybe that's what you need." Molly proposed.

"...I guess." I responded to her proposal. I would dismiss it, but the idea of going to a club...

It sounded so incredibly absurd in my head. Going to a nightclub and dancing the night away. That was exactly the kind of activity I tried to avoid during my own high school years. I thought it to be a waste of time, seeing people walking out of these fancy clubs completely exhausted, wasting time, and doing things that made them unproductive. I thought it to be ridiculous.

Those were my thoughts in the past. It was funny the way I thought now. Getting older made my mind far more youthful than it was when I was a teenager. I wanted to experiment, I wanted to try new things, and somehow I cares less and less about my own life and welfare. As it is said, I wanted to 'live a little.' It all sounds so foreign in my head, the concept of doing things that weren't simply just contemplating life in one singular room.

Regardless, I wasn't sure what else to feel about Molly's proposal. If I wanted to go to a nightclub, where would I go? There certainly wasn't anything here in Coumarine, even though it was a resort town. The only city in Kalos that could theoretically contain a nightclub was Lumiose, and the riots gave me an unshakeable unease in going to the city.

"You might actually consider... I'm surprised, you actually want to live. Anyway, if you really want to go to one, then might as well take a tip from me. Lumiose's Red Plaza, I don't know exactly how they say it in Kalosian, Rouge-something probably, but it's pretty hardcore. Might as well go all the way."

I nodded, resisting the temptation to tell her that she had essentially answered a question of mine that I had not even verbally asked. In truth, there was both a strong temptation and an adverse reaction to Molly's idea of going to a nightclub currently within me. I wasn't sure what to decide. Do I do something so utterly outlandish, so outside of what I typically do? It scared me that such a thing I thought so outlandish, was so typical to other people, and was also once typical of Molly's life.

I wanted roll my eyes at my own thoughts, they had caused so much internal drama into doing something so silly... Yet, that's exactly what my thoughts are doing. I sighed, apparently loud enough to cause Molly to raise one eyebrow and look at me with this probing expression. I couldn't bare her eyes staring into me, for it felt like I was being violated. An uncomfortable sensation lingered in my lower body and I looked away, I did not want to cause any more unnecessary reactions.

Admittedly, I tend to react erratically when people stare at me. I never understood my fear of being looked at. Yet Molly staring at me elicited a far more intense reaction than say, a stranger. It was a type of reaction that felt familiar, especially the reactions associated with Mr. Scott...

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to talk about. What time is it?" Molly asked me, which caused me to look at her direction.

I shrugged my shoulders at her question. I neither had my cell phone or a watch with me.

"Whatever then. It looks like it's getting late. I guess I'll leave then. It was... _Interesting_ getting to talk to you, interpret that however you want. Maybe we'll chance meet like this again. Goodbye." Molly sat up and walked away, her fast pace leaving me dazed for a few moments.

I felt some adrenaline escape me, a weight lifting off my shoulders. I did not know why I felt relief when Molly had left, but after that relief was a strange sadness... I only looked in the direction of the exit, seeing Molly's silhouette fading into the hotel room. The emotions I felt seconds ago only became more intense, leaving me empty. How does one feel hollow yet lonely?

The prison of my emotions only encaged me further in, only reminding me that contemplation would be a dangerous thing today. It sounded a ridiculous and idiotic prospect, but maybe I would indeed take up what Molly had said to me earlier... Raving in a nightclub. I idly wondered why it would be a nightclub of all things. Are there no parties in Kalos? Frat parties? College parties? Or perhaps even just the sudden parties that pop out of nowhere?

The concept of going to one sounded ridiculous to my head, time and time again. I found myself not caring, though. There were no obligations for me in the future, absolutely no obligations.

I stood up, taking a deep breath as I did so. It didn't even have to be in some nightclub. A night out in the town would be good. Tonight, I would be going to Lumiose.

Yes... Yes... I would be going to Lumiose...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I can borrow the car?"<p>

"Yes, of course! That's what I rented it for, Claude. Now, go on. I have no more patience for questions. Just live a little. Remember, the car's at the hotel parking lot." Mr. Scott dismissed me, waving me off as he turned back on to whatever he was doing.

It was nighttime, with the sky now a dark blue with some visible stars. It was a decent and calming sight, though it did nothing to calm my anxiety. Mr. Scott and I were in the suite, with my 'caretaker' suddenly appearing in the afternoon as I got ready for my little 'night out.' The preparation itself was a bit of an ardouous process, with none of the clothes I brought being suitable for the nightlife. I found one blazer, a red one, and jeans. I took one short glance at the mirror in the way out of my suite, deeming myself to be decent enough.

Before I walked out of the suite, I checked my pockets. I felt for my wallet, phone, and the car keys, all of which were there. At the very least, if I somehow end up lost or dead in my search for some 'fun,' I have my identity with me.

I walked out of the hotel at a brisk pace, rushing to the car as quick as I could. I tried not to slow down, feeling a panic embrace my body as I felt the outside air brush through my clothes. It was rare that I ever walked out in the evening hours. I felt fear, yet the sky was not even pitch black yet. I turned my head left and right, finding the parking lot sign to the left of me. I immediately raced for that sign, searching for the car as soon as I saw the lot, which was situated at the side of the Coumarine Hotel

It wasn't difficult to find, it being one of the few cars within in the lot along with a few others parked at various spots. At the very least, it was parked under a street light. I reached for the car keys as I walked towards the car, pressing the 'unlock' button twice. I looked around me, feeling a sudden paranoia as I held the car door. Its red made it easily visible, even at night. I didn't get a chance to 'admire' the finer details of the car, but it certainly looked like an attractive prospect to a thief.

I opened the car door and seated myself, taking deep breaths and trying to find some sort of relief at the interior lights being on. I hesitated to close it, but had to do so before someone would drag me out of this car. I didn't know what this sudden fear was, or what brought it on, but there was something about walking in the night...

I shook my head and jammed the car keys onto the ignition, not wanting to spend more time than unncessary. My thoughts were disparate, scattered. Hysteria and panic were threatening to overtake me, forcing me to take deep breaths to ensure I won't suddenly drive the car forward in panic.

_Breathe Claude, breathe Claude..._ I said to myself, pleading for my mind to calm down.

I turned off the handbrake and set the car to 'drive,' easing the classic sports car away from the parking spot and into the road. Somehow, driving felt therapeutic, even though I had to be aware of the streets around me. The car was difficult to maneuver, with myself having to be careful with the steering wheel to make sure that sudden oversteer does not occur. My paranoia dissipated into a slight frustration.

_Why couldn't have Mr. Scott gotten a modern car?_ I thought disparagingly as I guided the car onto the road and drove down onto the highway entrances.

I took the exit road marked 'KALOS ROUTE 13-WEST,' speeding the car up as the road merged to the highway. Everything, both the scenery and the passage of time, felt like a blur. In the back of my mind, I questioned if this was the right highway route to go to, but the night sky made Prism Tower even more visible from a distance.

I opened the driver window as I drove down the route, feeling the breeze ravage through the interior. I enjoyed the sensation of the wind on my face, though at the same time I was also glad that this car was not a convertible. Just one window open was enough.

I looked to the side a couple of times, both fascinated and scared by the blur of Kalosian nature that the car was passing. I felt a certain yearning to explore what I could barely see, feeling a certain innocence in such acitivies. In many ways, there was a 'dirty' feeling to what I was planning tonight, but I turned away from the scenery after a few seconds of gazing. The lack of cars also scared me for a few moments, However, the more I drove down route 13, the denser it became.

I squinted my eyes as I got ever so closer to Lumiose. Prism Tower's finer details could be easily seen as I got closer. It even seemed to glow under the night sky, though in admittance the night sky had turned black. I turned to the Lumiose City entrance, looking for a sign that would lead me to red plaza. I slowed down as I got closer, with signs in various colors before the entrance tunnels. I slowed down a few notches as soon as I neared the signs, to make sure I can read and to account for the amount of traffic around me.

I assumed I needed to turn left, as there was a sign in red that said '**ROUGE PLAZA-TURN LEFT/TOURNER A GAUCHE.'** I immediately took the left lane, not wanting to lose it to the cars around me. I found myself suddenly surrounded by a multitude of cars. Even at night, Lumiose traffic was insane.

Car horns filled the air, as did expletives. No doubt I caused one making that lane change to turn left. I closed the window, still hearing the horns emanate in the air, albeit muffled. The tunnel I was in only made it worse, with the sounds reverberating and becoming amplified by the tunnel.

Eventually, there was a movement in trafiic. I got onto the boulevard as fast as I could, turning left and watching for signs that led to Rouge Plaza. As soon as I got onto the large boulevard, I looked for more red signs. I was internally wishing that I had brought with me a navigation system. The city, for all its elegance and beauty, seemed a confusing mess to navigate through. The dense traffic only exacerbated the city's maze-like structure. I felt closed off, isolated within my own little space as I moved inch-by-inch to the next traffic light.

I didn't know how people could get through such traffic without choking or getting frustrated. It would do me no good to explode in anger, I had to concentrate... I saw a red sign as I drove down the circular boulevard, it saying '**QUARTIER ROUGE PLAZA-TURN RIGHT ON AUTUMNAL AVE.'**

This prompted me to look to my right, hoping that the lane next to me was open for a change. To my surprise, it was. Without hesitation, I changed lanes, feeling the sudden inertia hit me and a disconcerted feeling rush through my body. I found myself no longer caring about safety, as soon as I had the chance and space, I sped the car down on the Boulevard and turned right as soon as I hit Autumnal Avenue.

I was faced with a stream of neon lights and loud music seeping through the car windows despite both being closed. I was nearly blinded. For a split second, I saw a car right in front of me and instantly, I had to slam the brakes, feeling my body suddenly jerk forward and my torso nearly hitting the steering wheel. I looked up, the car being far too close for comfort. I had somehow narrowly averted an accident. I breathed in relief...

I looked around, seeing various places of entertainment, even though distraction was probably the worst thing. The further I drove down, the intensity of the lights increased. The left side at least, looked innocent enough. I saw a few cafes scattered, mixed inbetween some Pokemon Boutiques and restaurants. However, my right side was the opposite. Dancehalls and clubs seemed to line the entire avenue, giving off such a strong glow that even the cold asphalt of the road I drove on glowed under the lights of these establishments. It was surreal seeing them, and it hit me then that I would have to choose one to go to.

I can see the truth in Molly's statement of Rouge Plaza, about how it was 'hardcore.' I looked forward, seeing the car in front of me now distant, and then I realized that I was stopped in the middle of the road, with car horns behind furiously honking at me with anger. I lightly pressed the gas pedal to move forward, trying to fight the temptation of stomping on it. I changed lanes yet again, going to the right, in a bid to find parking.

Miraculously, there were empty spaces on the lane I was in. Those empty spaces were empty gaps next to the lane, only with filled with a few cars and parking meters in front. Thus, I quickly grabbed the one closest to me, which was a space in front of a generic building, the one part of the street bathed in relative darkness. I turned right onto the parking space and quickly turned the car off, taking the car keys.

Feeling the night air was a surreal experience. The neon lights of the various clubs, when not shrouded by the car windows, invaded my eyesight and temporarily blinded me. The sound of the air was muffled by the sounds of chatter, hollering, and the excited yelps of people my age. All of it reminded me to lock the car and to pay for the parking space. It was a bizarre to thought process to lead down, but the way the crowd walking down the pedestrian path moved...

I locked the car, jammed the keys down my pocket, and paid for the parking space. Sudden paranoia had forced me to take the most expensive option, parking for a 24 hour period. I was burning money away, but I couldn't risk a cheap parking period and risk having Mr. Scott's car whisked away without my knowledge. It dawned on me now, as I started my short walk amongst the ever so active crowd, that I may be here for longer than I had envisaged.

I kept as far away from the crowd as much as possible and walked at a brisk pace. There was one club nearby me, in fact multiple of them. The sound of beat-heavy dance music filled the air, with the muffled sounds of crowds cheering as the music entered an instrumental breakdown.

The closest nightclub was a place called _Club de Pigalle._ It was on the small side, with the entrance crowd not as packed as I was expecting for a typical nightclub. The club was bathed in red, thanks to its almost blocky and unappealing sign. I waded through the crowd, trying to find the entrance.

The constant screams of excitement was grating on my nerves and the music only got louder as I approached _Club de Pigalle's_ entrance. There was a muscled man, dressed in a black blazer and black dress pants, on the outside, guaring a rectangular door that was seeping various color lights in its small gaps. The man eyed me with suspicion, with his gaze forcing me to recede for a second or two.

"ID." The man said, his voice bellowing even amongst all of the other noise around us.

I scrambled for my pocket, taking out my driver's license from Kanto and displayed it to the man. He eyed it with a suspicious glint, occasionally glancing at my face as he looked at the license. After a minute of contemplation, he made a hand motion that signaled to me that I should put my license away.

"You're good. Don't do anything stupid." The man said, opening the door to let me in, revealing people raving to dance music and the excited howls of the night crowd.

I walked in, not wanting to face the man any further. I felt an instant change of atmosphere, a sensation of being choked overcoming my throat. The lights flashed a mixture of greens, blues, and pinks, all in chaotic patterns that danced with the music. Currently, the music seemed to be in a hook, with the vocalist making some sort of impassioned plea...

I took a few steps further in, trying to get a sense of the club I was in... I felt the beat of the song's breakdown rummage through my chest and the sensation of being shoved by the crowd around me. From what I managed to gather, it seemed that the club was just a dancefloor in the center, a bar on the right side, and tables scattered around the various sides of the room. However, all of the railings glowed under the club lights and the entire room was _packed_ to the brim.

Another breakdown occurred in the song currently occuring, with the crowd exploding into another cheer. I managed to get out of the wave I was in, having to impolitely shove a few dancers away from me. Somehow, I got myself on a decent vantage point behind one of the club's railings that encircled the rectangular dance floor, which was filled to the point where I was unable to see the floor itself.

I tugged at my blazer's lapels, not caring that it may ruin the folding. The heat was unbearable within this club and the amount of people here did not help. There was also an undercurrent of fear as I gazed at the club's interior, with the lights only just bright enough to allow me to see, but not enough to illuminate the entire room. I was still stuck in a darkness, a deliberate darkness that created this fear-like atmosphere and yet, it was meant to provide this 'fun' experience.

I stood there, motionless and lost, while the crowd danced the night away. My feeling of alienation was only amplified when another song was played, causing the crowd to dance with even more fervor. I walked as far away from the railing as much as I could, trying to find a seat that wasn't filled. To my surprise, every inch of the club was now moving along with the music.

The heat only wore me down further as I tried to navigate the crowds. It came to my attention that I was incredibly overdressed for the night out, with no male I had seen wearing a blazer, and I was surprised at how many could get away with revealing so much skin...

"Hey! Hey!" I heard a woman's voice ring through the air, seemingly directed to where I was.

I was tempted to turn around, but I walked away from the woman's voice, not wanting to take the bait. However, I could've swore I heard an expletive, a really loud one being shouted, and somehow it did not ruin the atmosphere of this club. It truly felt like I was in this intense bubble, a bubble so removed from reality that it boggled my mind as to how it even existed.

I tried staying as close to the club's entrance as much I could, in a bid to guarantee myself a quick exit. However, the crowds were rowdier than they were when I came in, with some performing some incredibly _risque_ dance moves.

"Get TURNT!" I heard a male scream, then making this bizarre howling noise which was proceeded by further howls.

I heard variations of what he had said, both men and women shouting such phrases. The constant hollering and shouting was getting to me, leaving me unable to bear the insanity of this club. The beat of the song that was currently playing had also gotten to me, giving me a panicked feeling over my chest, and an excessive amount of adrenaline.

I was sucked into another crowd as a consequence, being shoved around as I felt the bodies of clubgoers grind against mine. I was unable to move myself around, with my movement under the mercy of where the dancers would lead me. I felt my clothes being tugged about, my arms forcefully flailing about as I tried to motion myself towards the club's exit, yet to no avail, I was trapped in this crowd.

"Hey! Let's dance and tear this shit hole apart!" I heard a woman say, the voice sounding oddly familiar...

I was yanked away from my position from my wrist, being faced with a redhead who seemed younger than I was, yet I could barely see her face from the strobe lights that flashed. She remained encased in mystery, with her forcefully controlling whatever I was doing.

Her dancing and grinding against me went on for a minute, matching the intensity of the song, and I could see others doing the same to her. Eventually, she had took a hold of me, seemingly wanting to caress me. I felt a cold chill run through my body as she ran through my back. It came to the point where I couldn't take it anymore, with her hand reaching into regions that I absolutely did not want touched, at all.

"Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed through the loud music, with her not complying. I had to forcefully remove her hands and push the people from my back down to the floor by accident.

"You jackass!"

"We were dancing you asshole! Stop being a pussy!"

I didn't care about the sudden barrage of insults, or the suddenly disruption of a 'fun' atmosphere. I couldn't take this place anymore, I couldn't take being out here anymore.

I got out of the crowd as much as I could, shoving people away as necessary. I didn't care about their hurling of insults towards me, I didn't care anymore. They all blended in my mind anyway, I just didn't want to be here anymore.

I shoved the club's door open, feeling the cold air run through my body, not calming it any further. The amount of people had decreased, but there was still a considerable amount walking in the sidewalk. I searched for Mr. Scott's car, seeing it towards my left. I was prepared to run, until I had seen someone who clashed with the typical nightclub crowd. A blonde girl, wearing red-dress like attire with a fox-like pokemon in tow. I was agahst, what the _hell_ was a trainer doing at these parts, especially at this hour!?

"Are you... Alright?" I heard her ask, seeming to have taken notice of me standing in the middle of the sidewalk. I could barely hear her voice, as the music nearly drowned it.

I stepped back, flinching from what she had said and her being far too close for comfort. I wasn't sure whether to scream curses at her or simply ignore her. I feared for her safety being near such places, yet at the same time, I didn't care. I didn't know what to do, only staring at blankly as I desperately tried to breathe my anxiety away.

"Whatever you do, stay away from these places! Just stay away!" I shrieked, then making a brisk walk towards Mr. Scott's car, making sure to stay close to the edge of the sidewalk as much as I could.

As soon as I reached the car, I got in, collapsing into the driver's seat in exhaustion. I put my head over the steering wheel, the anxiety never fading away.

I was falling apart at the seams, not wanting anymore than for isolation within the hotel. I wasn't sure how I was going to drive back, or if I was in the condition to.

In the search for fun, I was left even more of a scattered mess than I was before.


End file.
